Crystal world - 2. Kapitel
Hallo zusammen, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Würde mich über Eure Fragen, Bemerkung oder so freuen. Mondherz: Das Licht ist die Kraft, die Kraft ist die Liebe. http://de.die-welt-der-elfen.wikia.com/wiki/Elfen In jedem Kapitel werde ich eine Seite mit Elfen verlinken. 2. Kapitel: Ankündigung der legendären Elfenspiele Ich schiebe mich durch lauter aufgeregt schwatzende Elfen zu Mato hindurch. Es murrt, etwas faucht, aber nicht mich an. Das ganze Volk ist aufgeregt, weil Tulara etwas angekündigt hat, noch weiß aber noch niemand, was es ist. Ich und alle anderen mussten darum schon bei Anbruch der Dämmerung die Nachricht, zu Tulara ins Schloss zu kommen, ausrichten. Damit waren wir eigentlich bis jetzt beschäftigt. Alle Elfen haben sich um die Feuerstelle versammelt. Tulara schwebt jezt über der Feuerstelle. Seit gegrüsst, eröffnet sie die Rede und die Menge verstummt augenblicklich. Ich hab euch her rufen lassen, weil ich euch eine wichtige Mitteilung machen muss. Ihr wisst sicher, dass es die legendären Elfenspiele nur alle tausendachthundert Jahre gibt. Ich bin erst hundertachtzig Jahre alt, also waren die letzten Spiele vor tausend Jahren, denke ich. Und heute, genau an diesem Tag, fährt Tulara fort, sind die tausendachthundert Tage vorbei. Das heisst, das wir heute mit den Vorbereitungen der legendären Elfenspiele beginnen. Applaus bricht aus, anscheinend freuen sich alle auf die Spiele. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich freuen will, zumindest will ich ganz sicher nicht mitmachen. Ich erkläre euch schnell, wie das ganze abläuft, sagt Tulara und schaut auf die Masse von Elfen unter ihr. Heute gibt es die Vorbereitung. Morgen, am ersten Tag, werden immer ein Heiler oder eine Heilerin von einem Königreich gegeneinander antreten. Es geht darum, wer seinen verletzten Fisch am schnellsten heilt. Am zweiten Tag werden immer ein Hüter oder eine Hüterin von einem Königreich gegeneinander antreten. Es geht darum, wer zuerst einen luftleeren Raum mit Sternenstaub füllen kann. Am dritten Tag treten immer ein Magier oder eine Magierin von einem Königreich gegeneinander an. Es geht darum, wer zuerst mit seiner Magie eine Elfe seines Königreichs gerettet hat von einem großen, zehn Meter hohen Fels. Am vierten Tag, dem letzten Tag, treten immer ein Krieger oder eine Kriegerin gegeneinander an. Wer am schluss noch steht, hat gewonnen. In der Dämmerung beim Kratersee werden die Elfenspiele durchgeführt. Ich werde jetzt noch schnell alle Elfen aufzählen, die bei den Elfenspielen mitmachen werden, dann werden die Auserwählten anfangen zu trainieren, erklärt Tulara. Ich spanne mich an. Ich hab echt keine Lust, bei den Spielen mitzumachen. Das ist nicht meine Stärke. Es machen doch gar keine anderen mit, sagt Mato, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich merke auch, dass das ja eigentlich stimmt und entspanne mich wieder. Da der Mond jetzt voll vom wolkenlosen Himmel scheint, sieht es aus, als würden alle Elfen aus reinem Licht bestehen. Also, nimmt Tulara den Faden wieder auf, bei den Heilern ist es Potoro, bei den Hüterinen ist es Stella, bei den Magiern ist es Fogo und bei den Kriegerinnen ist es Satra. Tularas Blick schweift ein letztes Mal über ihr Volk, dann schwebt sie davon, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Langsam löst sich die Elfenschar auf. Ich sehe mich nach jemandem um, bei dem ich während des Trainings zuschauen kann. Ich entscheide mich für Fogo und beeile mich, ihm nachzulaufen. Nicht, dass ich Fogo gern habe oder so. Es ist nur, dass Viktoria mit ihm zusammen übt. Ich kenne Viktoria am besten. Wir sind aber keine Kolleginnen. Das ginge wahrscheinlich nicht mal, da sie ja außerhalb des Schlosses lebt und ich innerhalb und nur, wenn ich Glück habe, eine Nachricht zu Viktoria bringen muss. Fogo und Viktoria halten an. Ich fliege zur Mauer hoch, von dort hab ich eine schöne Aussicht auf die beiden. Wir sind hinter einer Reihe von Tipis angekommen. Hier haben wir wahrscheinlich mehr oder weniger unsere Ruhe. Fogo und Viktoria stellen sich gegenüber. Beide fangen an, Mondlicht in Mondkugeln zu verwandeln. Sobald jeder auf einer Handfläche eine Mondkugel hat, geht es los. Ein Gewirr aus Mondkugeln, die aufeinander prallen, entsteht. Ich sehe die beiden nur manchmal, wenn sie einer Kugel ausweichen, sonst sind sie ganz außer meiner Sicht. Immer, wenn eine Kugel auf eine andere prallt, ensteht ein Knall, nachdem eine Welle aus Mondlicht folgt. Aber niemand von den beiden stört sich darum. So geht es etwa fünf Minuten lang. Die beiden hocken sich erschöpft auf den Boden. In diesem Augenblick bin ich echt froh, dass ich kein Magier bin. Luna, komm, Nachrichten warten. Ich verdrehe meine Augen. Nicht mal an einem speziellen Tag hat man seine Ruhe. Wenigstens wird es morgen anders ablaufen. Ich schwebe von der Mauer und beeil mich, zu Tulara zu kommen, die mich gerufen hat. Ich fliege durch das Tor des Schlosses. Am Horizont ist schon ein schwacher gelber Streifen, die Sonne kündigt sich an. Ich war mit einer Nachricht zu Lilaria, einer Kriegerin, geflogen, weil Tulara wollte, dass sie hier bliebe zusammen mit Nolpus, Sambia, Ako, Latra und Fulomo. Es hat ihr nicht gefallen, als ich ihr die Nachricht sagte, machte aber keine Anstalten, zu Tulara zu gehen, um sich zu beschweren. Ich fliege über den Platz zur Feuerstelle und setze mich auf einen Stein. Ich nasch ein paar Beeren. Ich hab den ganzen Tag nichts gehabt, ess also nicht alles weg, ertönt wieder mal Matos Stimme. Er setzt sich neben mir auf einen Stein. Die Spiele werden sicher super, meine ich. Ja, er nickt und nimmt eine Handvoll Nüsse. Das werden sie sicher, sagt er mit vollem Mund. ****************************************************************************************** So, wieder mal ein Kapitel. Ich danke Harry granger, dass sie mir so liebe Kommis schreibt. 50px|link=Crystal world - 1. Kapitel50px|link=Crystal world - 2. Kapitel50px|link=Crystal world - 3. Kapitel Kategorie:Crystal World Kategorie:Bymondherz